


【妞班】Alexandria

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: *狗屁不通的罗马将军和埃及王子万字破车*历史是体育老师教的（*前因太长了还篡改了历史懒得写：概括一下就是凯撒在庞贝死后没有亲自留在埃及而是让他最信任最能干的军团长代替他留了下来





	【妞班】Alexandria

即使是从小在罗马恢弘的气韵中长大，Nuno也不得不承认，这座水上行宫实在是壮美雄浑，且充满异域风情。举办宴会的大厅就伫立在尼罗河水边，紧挨着宽阔而一望无际的河水和繁茂的芦苇丛。贵族们描绘着彩色画作的小船划开平静的水面，Nuno一行所乘坐的王室坐船紧跟着稳稳的停靠在了码头上。

 

在他眼前是被两边的灯火照耀的亮如白昼的宽阔步道，尽头的大厅由三人才能合抱的圆柱围绕支撑，圆柱间悬挂着大幅的薄纱。此时已是日落时分，夕阳的余晖仿佛在大厅之上泼洒了一层金粉，纱帘在尼罗河宽阔的河面上吹来的凉风里轻柔的摆动，如同神话中的秘境仙宫一般。随行的人都发出阵阵赞叹。

 

法老亲自带着王室成员在大厅前的台阶上欢迎罗马的将军，并与他并行走进了大厅。Nuno发现这果然如之前邀请上所说是罗马风格的宴会，向他躬身行礼的男男女女都穿着和佩戴着罗马长袍和首饰，虽然他们蜜色的肌肤并不属于罗马公民，但的确让他感到无比的亲切。

 

外面天色已经完全黑了下来，静谧厚重的夜色笼罩在尼罗河之上，水边喧闹的行宫远看上去像是一颗嵌在黑色天鹅绒上的珍珠般璀璨夺目。

 

灯火通明的大厅里，宴会正进行到高潮。男女奴隶往来穿梭，为达官显贵们送上无尽的美酒和美食。他们都是些面容俊美，身姿优雅的年轻人，裸着上半身，脖颈和手臂上装饰着纯金的饰物，有些则在身上描绘着瑰丽的图腾。

 

Nuno端坐在大厅的一边，身边围绕着两个美丽的女奴，她们一晚上都在为他倒酒，再加上不断上来向他问好敬酒的埃及贵族，Nuno已经醉了。

 

他的副官最开始还在他身边帮他一起喝，后来却不知道看见了哪个美人追了过去，把将军阁下一个人扔在了宴会上。

 

Nuno醉眼朦胧的看着周围纵情声色的男男女女，他们身上所穿着的罗马服饰，在酒精的作用下，让他真正产生了回到罗马的错觉。虽然亲切，却竟然有些无聊起来。

 

直到一个身影映入他的眼帘。

 

在离他不远的地方，却在所有这一切奢华热闹的外围，有个人正倚着柱子站在那儿。

 

他起初只是好奇谁会站在那里，柱子之间悬挂的薄纱随着微风肆意的轻轻飞舞，使得那个人的身影若隐若现。

 

直到一阵风停了，Nuno才看清那是一个男人：一个极为英俊的男人。他微微垂着眼帘，看不清瞳孔的颜色；他那高挺的鼻子和线条优美的下颌是如此的迷人，像极了Nuno记忆中罗马市政厅广场上的那座太阳神阿波罗的大理石像；他已经过了韶华之年，这却柔和了他带着点岁月痕迹的面容；他穿着一件异域风情的长袍，细软的白色织物从两肩垂落，只在腰间被一条镶嵌着绿松石的黄金腰带系住，然后仿佛水银泄地般落在他光裸的脚边。这件衣服和他的姿势使得他肌肉饱满而结实的胸口，和一条修长而紧绷的腿暴露在尼罗河的微风里；他的皮肤上似乎涂了上好的油脂，在烛光之下散发着诱人的光泽。

 

Nuno有些艰难的吞咽了一下，这个男人线条完美的身体和过于英俊的面孔让他想起了自己少年时代的情人。

 

几乎每个罗马男子在少年时代都会有一个成年男子作为情人，成年男子教导少年如何成长为一个真正的男人，包括如何使用武器和如何享受自己的身体。

 

Nuno曾经也有过一个，是他父亲手下的一个百夫长。那个男人比他大了十几岁，在少年Nuno眼里他是如此的英勇而性感，他们抓住一切时间如偷情般厮缠。为了不伤害将军的儿子，百夫长允许少年拥有自己的身体。虽然之后已经过去了近二十年，而Nuno也学会了如何追求拥抱女性，然而在此时此刻，那些旖旎而诱惑的少年记忆，清晰的浮现在他因为酒精而有些混沌的脑海当中。他想起男人缠绕在自己腰上紧实的大腿，手中肌肉饱满的触感和低沉的呻吟喘息。

 

他到底是谁呢，他的打扮像是一个供人消遣的奴隶，但眉眼间的骄矜却让人感到并不仅如此。Nuno再度看向那个男人，发现他也在看着自己。那双眼睛在火光的摇曳下呈现出浅浅的绿色，意有所指的眼神仿佛羽毛般轻轻搔弄着他的心脏。Nuno不禁站起身。看到他的动作，那个男人嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度，转身消失在薄纱之后。

 

 

 

Nuno跟着那个男人离开了宴会大厅。薄纱之外，宴饮的喧闹变成了远远地背景音，清凉的带着水汽的微风吹散了些许酒意，却让他欲望之火燃烧的更加热烈而清晰。

 

宴会大厅的这一侧，是一片宽阔的台阶，一直延伸到水边。河水在夜色里仿佛是黑色的，更远的地方则毫无光亮，只能听见水波流转的声音。Nuno四下寻找那个男人的去向，这样仿佛狩猎般的游戏让他觉得有些刺激。当他抓到他，他会惩罚他的狡猾，让他像个奴隶该有的样子，在他身下为自己对将军的戏弄哭泣求饶。

 

河边有一个观景台，那是一座平顶的亭子，四周围着纱幔，一丝若有似无的香气从里面传来。Nuno慢慢地走近，他今晚穿军团长的全套甲胄，披着猩红色的大氅，是为了向法老表示尊敬。他的佩剑与长靴每走一步都发出金属磕碰的声音，在安静地室外能传出很远。这是猎人把猎物逼到角落，然后游刃有余靠近的象征。

 

他走到亭子外，一把挥开了纱帐。

 

亭子里的空间很大，朝向河水的那一面毫无遮挡，俯下身去便可触碰到河水，然而其他三面装饰的纱幔，又让岸上的人无法窥探。那个男人正站在水边，望着暗沉的河水沉思。Nuno走进来的声音仿佛刚刚惊动了他，让他转过身来。

 

Nuno能够更近更清晰的看着他，他真美，是那么的英俊，身姿修长，棱角分明，蜜色的肌肤仿佛凝固的蜜糖带着诱人的光泽。Nuno有些着魔似的愣在原地。

 

男人露出一丝顺从的微笑，他走过来，动作矫健而优美的像一只猫。他在罗马人眼前跪了下来，牵起他的手亲吻他仿佛带着生铁和血腥气息的手指，然后开始帮他脱掉那些繁重的铠甲。

 

Nuno忍不住在盔甲离身的一瞬间就弯下腰去，捏着男人的下巴吻住他。他的唇干燥而柔软，温顺的张开，让Nuno能够长驱直入，舔弄他灵巧的舌头和滑腻的口腔内侧。Nuno不能自已的加深了这个吻，吸着男人的舌头，舔咬他的唇瓣，另一只手顺着他柔滑的肌肤向下摸去，拂过他的胸膛，轻轻捏弄起挺立的乳尖。男人在Nuno嘴里发出轻哼，把胸膛挺起来迎向他，他的长袍因此而滑落肩头，露出圆润饱满的肩膀和健美的手臂线条。Nuno带着他向前倒去，两个人滚落在地上装饰华美的软垫上。

 

Nuno抚摸到男人脚腕上戴着纯金做的脚链。不知是不是酒精作怪，他发现自己反复摩挲着这饰品，竟有些爱不释手。作为土生土长的罗马人，他见识过各式各样的奇珍异宝，但是罗马人大都喜欢大气华丽的饰品，首饰上往往装饰着大块的珠宝，他从为见过如此细致精巧的黄金链。正如他面前这个男人，有着结实的手臂和分明的腹肌，却毫无粗豪之感，不像是一个战士，更像是一件大理石雕刻艺术品，他的肌肉线条是如此的充满力量却优美，仿佛生来就是为了让人把玩。

 

Nuno发现随着他的抚摸手下的肌肤传来阵阵颤抖，他抬起头，看见男人正咬着嘴唇一副拼命忍耐的样子，棕绿色的眼睛里仿佛氤氲着水汽。

 

“痒吗？”他握住他的脚踝，灼热的掌心似乎能把对方烫伤。男人瑟缩了一下，却被Nuno抓住纤细修长的脚腕，分开肌肉紧实的长腿，用力拖到身下，“你刚才是想从我手里逃走吗？”他凑过去，用脸上的胡茬轻轻蹭着男人的耳廓，一边压低了声音戏谑的问。

 

因为橄榄油的原因，男人蜜色的肌肤触手滑腻，像是成熟饱满的果实般诱人。他抚摸着男人大腿内侧，直到被衣服盖住的私处。男人在他手下像条鱼般扭动着，发出压抑的低喘。

 

“请原谅我，我只想服侍您。”男人被他灼热的气息烫的微微颤抖着，“我的征服者，我的主人……”他仰视Nuno，那双棕绿色的眼睛在月光里仿佛琉璃般透明。

 

罗马将军对男人的顺从十分受用，他迫不及待的想要享受这份特别的战利品：“你叫什么名字？”他舔弄着男人的脖颈，他的气味好闻极了，带着河水的凉意。

 

“Laurent，主人。”男人——现在Nuno知道他叫Laurent了——主动把双腿分的更开，同时伸手到两人之间，熟练的抚摸起Nuno还藏在裤子里硬的像是块生铁的器官。

 

Nuno被他技巧性的修长手指摸得欲火焚身，他把Laurent翻了过来，拉着他的腰把他摆成趴跪在地上的姿势。这让对方挺翘饱满的臀部整个暴露出来。Laurent伏低了上半身，让自己的后背和腰线向下弯成弓一般诱人的弧度。羞耻感让他脸上发热，他把手臂交叉在面前把脸埋在臂弯里，希望罗马人不要注意到他生涩的反应。

 

Nuno以会留下淤青的力量捏弄着他柔韧饱满的臀肉，然后向那个小口伸入一只手指。他立刻被湿热紧致的内壁紧紧包裹，那柔滑温暖的触感仿若天堂。虽然早做好了准备，进行了充分的润滑，但是被别人的手指侵入的感觉让Laurent浑身一僵，他迅速调整呼吸忍耐住本能的挣扎。

 

Nuno一下子伸入三根手指，毫不费力的抽插起来，他身下的男人随着他的动作收紧了内壁，腰臀轻轻摇晃着，仿佛在邀请他赶快进行下一步。

 

“你做的很好。”罗马人整个上半身覆盖上奴隶的后背，轻轻的咬着他耸起的肩胛骨，“你已经为我准备的这么好了，你想让我好好艹你。”

 

“是的……” Laurent发出柔软的呻吟，“求您。”

 

他暗哑的声音让Nuno裤子里的凶器狠狠地弹了弹，罗马人决定不再拖沓，他半脱下裤子，一手搂着Laurent的腰，一手扶着自己开始进入他。这个过程比他想象的要困难，Laurent是如此的紧，他刚刚进入了一点就被卡的动弹不得。这种不上不下的状态让罗马人非常烦躁，他重新调整好角度，双手用力的掐住男人的腰防止他逃开，不管不顾的一推到底。

 

“嗯……！” Laurent在被插入的时候控制不住的挣扎起来，然而他的姿势使他试图去推Nuno的手刚碰到对方的手臂就滑开了，他死死的咬住自己的嘴唇才没有悲鸣出声，然而身体内部仿佛被劈开一般的痛苦让他眼前一阵发黑。

 

“哦诸神在上，”罗马人摩挲着他光滑的后背和大腿，喃喃的说，“Laurent，你太棒了！这么紧……”

 

他轻轻动了动，继而握着Laurent的腰大幅度的冲刺起来。他会几乎整个抽出来，再狠狠地撞进最深处，柔软湿热的内壁不顾主人的痛苦紧紧绕着他，挽留着他，带给他极大的快感。

 

Laurent感觉到身体里异物的存在，那坚硬炙热的欲望像是一根铁棍，陌生的感觉让他害怕自己下一次就会被捅穿，那是纯然的痛苦，没有一丝快感。他死死的抓住身下的软垫，咬紧牙关咽下惨叫，他能忍受这个的，他必须忍受这个……他已经无路可退了。他必须完成这场交媾，这将是他唯一的筹码。

 

Nuno沉浸在欲望里，只知道尽情享用着身下男人的臣服，他抽插了好一会儿，直到冲动稍稍得到纾解，大脑才恢复了些许清醒。他得以发现Laurent攥着身下布料的发白的指节，和全身上下微微的颤抖。Nuno探身去他两腿之间抚摸，却发现他完全没有反应。

 

“诸神啊，我很抱歉。”Nuno尽量快速却轻柔的把自己抽了出来，但是他的动作仍然带出一声痛哼。

 

Laurent感觉到体内肆虐的凶器离开了，他被痛苦折磨的眩晕的大脑还没反应过来发生了什么事，就被翻了过来。Nuno握着他有些僵硬的手指轻轻的亲吻，动作温柔的像是充满了爱意。

 

“主人？”他半撑起身子疑惑的看着Nuno，很明显罗马人挺立在双腿间的欲望根本没有得到满足，他瞬间清醒过来，几乎出了一身冷汗，“我让您不满意了吗？我……我可以用嘴……”

 

“Shhh………叫我的名字，叫我Nuno。”罗马人吻他满是冷汗的额头，然后这个吻一路向下，细碎的落在Laurent的眼角，鼻子，最终落在嘴唇上。不带丝毫情欲，只是怜惜而温柔的吻。“还疼吗？”长长地一吻结束，Nuno看到身下的人眼里的痛苦褪去，转而浮现出湿润而动情的神色。

 

“您……您太仁慈了。” Laurent喃喃的说，这是他的真心话。

 

Nuno微笑了一下，他俯下身子，在Laurent反应过来之前就把他略微抬头的器官含进了嘴里。Laurent咬紧牙关忍住一声惊呼，除了湿润口腔带来的无与伦比的快感，他实在想象不到作为一个征服者，这个罗马的将军竟肯为他做这种事。

 

他条件反射性的挣扎起来，想要合拢双腿，却被Nuno抓着那紧实修长的大腿强硬地打开了。罗马人熟练而狎昵的玩弄着他双腿间的器官，把它舔的啧啧作响，然后用三根手指又一次进入他的身体。Laurent颤抖了一下，但前面的快感很快让他忽略了被进入的痛苦，他感觉得到Nuno缓慢的抽插着手指，然后掠过了某个一直被忽略的点。快感像闪电一般击中了他，Laurent发出一声短促的喘息，身体猛地向上弓起，内壁紧紧的绞住了Nuno的手指。

 

Nuno还不放过他，他把口中的性器吞的更深，同时手指持续而用力的刺激着他的敏感点。Laurent感到一阵又一阵快感击打着神经像浪潮般淹没了他，几乎让他无法承受。

 

“不行……不要再弄了……”他剧烈地喘息着断断续续的说，双手推在Nuno头上，却不敢用力。Nuno被他挣扎在理智和欲望之间的样子取悦了，他给了男人几个深喉作为奖励，然后放开了他，起身欣赏眼前的美景：衣服还挂在臂弯和腰际，裸露的胸膛上两点挺立随着他剧烈地喘息起起伏伏，大张的双腿仿佛在邀请自己的进入，那双绿色的眼睛不再带着清醒时那种冷静和深邃，此时看起来迷离柔软，带着诱人的情欲。

 

Laurent也在看着面前的罗马人，他有些感慨，在他的生命里从未有人像Nuno一样如此温柔的对待过他，即使是在床上。他把腿张的更开，修长的手指主动抚摸着自己微微颤抖的入口，任由情欲再一次掌控理智。“我请求您赐予我快感。”

 

Nuno显然也忍得很辛苦，他得到了Laurent的肯定，欺身上前吻住了他，下身慢慢插进他体内。Laurent在他嘴里发出一声长长地淫荡的呻吟，身体向上拱起，修长柔韧的大腿缠上Nuno的腰，扭动着迎合。

 

他太大了，Laurent模模糊糊的想，还是疼，但是Nuno会每次都用前端去擦过敏感点，于是这痛苦里也渐渐升腾起绵延的快感，让他觉得新奇又有些不安。

 

Nuno快被他湿热紧致的内壁弄疯了，他以能够留下淤青的力量抓着Laurent的腰，一下又一下狠狠地把他钉在自己的欲望之上。

 

与那些专门侍奉男子的美少年不一样，Laurent的呻吟和喘息都被有意的压抑在喉咙里。Nuno能感觉到他努力迎合的动作带着难以忽视的生涩。他腾出一只手扳过男人英俊的脸，看着他因为痛楚和快感交加而有些不知所措的表情，看着他微眯着眼睛，咬紧牙关试图阻止自己叫出声。这激起了Nuno前所未有的征服欲，比在战场上攻城略地还要让人沉醉。

 

“舒服吗？”他慢慢的进入，打圈摩擦着Laurent的敏感点，然后却抽出来，不肯给他一个痛快。

 

不……Laurent感到自己不知何时起开始追逐快感的内壁贪婪的吞咽着Nuno的欲望，却在Nuno刚探进来就拔出去的动作下得不到满足而悸动不已。内心有个声音呐喊着希望罗马人更彻底更激烈地占有，然而过于羞耻的诉求让Laurent满脸通红，无法说出口。鉴于他的身份，他习惯的是贵族式的偷情般的性爱，而他也从来都是在上面的那一个，从来都是他掌控着别人的快感和节奏。他习惯了让身体跟从性欲，而理性却在层层保护之下操纵着一举一动，在那些时候，哪怕是高潮的呻吟和情不自禁的亲吻，也是他精心策划好了的一出表演。

 

而面前这个人让他失控了，从一开始身体最柔软部分被伤害的疼痛，到后来的意料之外的温柔，罗马人和他带有战场血腥气息的动作，以及身体被进入带来的陌生却激烈而不可抵抗地快感，所有的一切都让Laurent保护理智的屏障碎成粉末。这个罗马人把他拖入了快感的泥沼，一直下坠，他却沉溺其中无力抗拒，他感到害怕，他在这个罗马人面前无法伪装自己，只能任由对方操控摆弄。

 

Nuno又一次深深撞进Laurent身体里，打断了他的思绪，“你走神了，在忽略我。”他戏谑又温柔的语气让Laurent浑身战栗，身体里涌出更多更多的渴求。

 

Nuno抓着Laurent的双手把它们按在他头顶上，沉重而用力的艹着他，他能看见他面上每一个细微的表情变化，看清他低垂着眼，睫毛随着身下的动作微微颤抖着，看着他轻轻翕动的鼻翼甚至能感受到他火热湿润的呼吸，看着他的肉感的嘴唇时而抿住时而张开发出无声的呻吟和喘息，在他可爱的舌尖舔过嘴唇的时候，Nuno忍不住伏下头去吸允起他的唇舌。

 

“嗯…唔…”Laurent呼吸困难的挣扎起来，他快要到达高潮，Nuno艹的他浑身发软头晕目眩，腰部以下酥麻的仿佛不是自己的一般，他下意识地死死握住男人的手，像是溺水的人抓住一截浮木。他不想承认，但是此时此刻他已经被罗马人彻底征服了，他是他的奴隶，是他所给与的无与伦比的情欲的奴隶。他的内壁敏感的吓人，在Nuno的每一下插入下痉挛般的缠住他的欲望不放，火烫触感让他眼角发热。他只需要一点碰触，只要一点点，他就可以……

 

“还没结束呢。”Nuno好像能读懂他的内心似的紧紧握住他的欲望，他想要的触摸得到了，可是罗马人因为常年用剑而带着薄茧的手指掐住了他释放的通道，让他即将喷薄而出的情欲被迫打回体内，Laurent因为这样的折磨发出一声近乎抽泣的呻吟。

 

“你真美…”罗马人的语气也不是那么稳定了，他胡乱的亲吻着Laurent的肩颈和胸口，身下的动作越发凶狠。

 

Laurent试图挣扎，可是他的双手被Nuno的一只手固定在头顶。如果是在角斗场上遇见，他相信自己和对方势均力敌，可是现在他浑身酥软无力，神智迷离，除了能够跟从快感，已经无法思考，更不用说挣脱束缚。

 

“不要…放开…”Laurent摇着头喃喃道，他绿色的眸子染上了湿意，像是清澈水波下的琉璃珠子般，带着和他高大健美的身体不相称的脆弱。他带着细弱哭腔的暗哑嗓音听得罗马人呢更硬了。Nuno忍不住吻上他湿漉漉的睫毛，轻轻舔去那些泪水，撒娇似的说，“求求我。”

 

Laurent简直要恼恨起来，然而一波一波无处宣泄的快感让他只有勉强打起精神来应对Nuno无理的要求，“求你，求求你……让我……唔！”他的声音带着抽气般的哭腔。

 

Nuno在他说道一半的时候就放开了钳制，Laurent紧跟着就射了，他大脑一片空白，几乎昏厥。

 

Nuno被他高潮时痉挛一般的内壁紧紧缠住，他改为握住Laurent的腰又狠狠地插了几下，深深埋在他身体里射了出来。还在高潮后恍惚的Laurent下意识地颤抖起来。

 

 

 

Nuno被清晨尼罗河面上的阳光和微风唤醒了，他爬起身来，发现亭子里只有自己一个人，昨晚那场旖旎的性事简直像是场梦境，而踏梦而来的那个男人完美的仿佛是神祇。正在他发呆的时候，纱帘外响起了副官的声音：“大人，您在里面吗？”

 

“进来吧。”

 

副官带着一队穿着隆重的罗马士兵走了进来，金属和血腥的气息让Nuno精神一震。

 

“找了您一早上了。”副官站在一边看奴隶们为Nuno梳洗并穿好铠甲。

 

“哈哈……”Nuno有点尴尬的笑了笑，现在想想他昨晚的做法的确跟没见过世面的愣头青一样，Laurent迷的他神魂颠倒。

 

副官为Nuno披上猩红色的大氅，并假装没看见被揉的皱皱巴巴的痕迹。他们并肩离开凉亭，由卫队跟着，前面的有奴隶带路，向着外面走去。

 

“待会儿围猎，我们会好好让法老的军队看看罗马精兵的实力。”副官颇为得意的说，继而开始谈论起某次战役中士兵们的英勇壮举，而Nuno则一边听着，一边四下打量着路过的宫殿和回廊，好像指望着Laurent会从墙里走出来似的。

 

他发现自己很难不去回忆昨晚的细节，而这回忆让他躁动不堪，想马上再见到Laurent。他像个初尝爱情的少年一样，要不是身有军务，简直要把法老的宫殿翻个底朝天找到Laurent，然后向他表白自己的爱情。

 

在这份甜蜜的煎熬下，Nuno一行人翻身上马，向着郊外的围场赶去。

 

他们赶到时，一切早已准备就绪。Nuno被安排和法老一家人坐在同一个看台上，而副官则下去带着罗马士兵做准备。让Nuno颇感头痛的繁文缛节很快结束了，猎场上烟尘滚滚，一骑埃及骑兵鲜衣怒马的驰骋而来，他们穿着纯白的衣衫，金子雕饰的铠甲和饰物在清晨的阳光下熠熠发光，仿佛是从晨雾中穿行而来的神兵。

 

而Nuno立刻发现了领头的那个男人，那正是昨晚与他在河边缠绵的Laurent。他骑着一匹高大俊美的白马，修长矫健的双腿踩在马镫上，金色靴子的绑带一直缠绕到他膝盖下，而白色织物的下摆紧绷在他柔韧优美的大腿上。他昂首挺胸，黑色眼线映衬着那双绿眼睛更加深邃神秘，他抓着缰绳的手臂和大腿都裸露在外，因为用力而鼓起的肌肉线条流畅优美，整个人在清晨的阳光中被镀了金，仿佛是下凡的战神马尔斯一般。

 

狩猎很快开始了，Nuno开始觉得他也许真的是战神马尔斯转世。他的骑术精湛，那匹野性的白马在他身下顺从的仿佛羊羔；而他的箭术也是精妙绝伦，百步之外能够连发两箭射中猎物双眼；而他对手下士卒的指挥和部署，则显露出他极为出众的军事才华。

 

副官一阵小跑来到Nuno身边，压低声音道：“从来没有听说过法老的宫廷里有这么出众的将军。一旦有战争，他对我们绝对是极大的威胁。”

 

第一场围猎很快就结束了，法老的士兵们猎到了许多猛兽，他们远远地向着法老和Nuno坐在的看台跪拜行礼，便退了下去。

 

副官带着罗马骑兵进入场地，Nuno便找了个借口溜出了看台。他径直来到埃及军队的驻地。Laurent正下马走入一间装饰优美精致的帐篷，于是Nuno不等人通报就闯了进去。

 

Laurent背对着他站着，正由奴隶脱下甲胄。他身上还带着运动过后的热气，流着汗的肌肉仿佛涂了蜜般诱人。铠甲之下，他只穿了一件白色的单衣，用一条细绳系在腰间，显出他宽阔的肩膀，紧窄的腰，挺翘诱人的臀，和一双修长的腿来。

 

“Resende将军，” Laurent仿佛是背后长了眼睛一般。他挥退了身边的奴隶，现在帐篷里只剩他们两个人了。他并没有回头，侧身为自己倒了一杯水仰着头大口喝下，喉结上下滚动，他喝得太急了，细小的水流顺着他的唇角流下来，滴落在胸口上。

 

Nuno大步走了过去，抓着他的手臂把他转过来，抢过他的空杯子扔开，把他顶在身后的桌子上，仰头吻住了他。

 

甘甜的水从Laurent口中过度到Nuno嘴里，被他的唇舌翻搅着，弄湿了两人的衣襟。一吻结束，Nuno意犹未尽的轻咬着Laurent的下唇，手已经从短短的衣服下摆伸了进去。Laurent的衣服下半身就是件短裙，里面什么都没穿，Nuno轻易的握住他丰满挺翘的臀肉揉捏起来。

 

“啊……”Laurent抓着Nuno的肩膀发出一声叹息，轻轻的扭了扭不知是想躲开还是想要更多。他的大腿紧紧的倚在身后的桌子上，Nuno像是要把他揉进身体里一般顶着他。Laurent冒着热气的身体贴在Nuno的胸甲上，冰冷的金属触感让他皮肤颤栗，胸口的两点也挺立起来。他被疲倦和情欲弄得头晕目眩。昨晚Nuno抱着他睡着了，他直到早上才得以脱身，来到猎场做准备。虽然没有受伤，但是Nuno艹的他浑身酸软，尤其下半身像是要散架，他是凭着多么强悍的控制力和忍耐力才能完成围猎。当他骑马的时候，每一下起伏都好像还能感受到Nuno还在他身体里。

 

“你在场上的时候，像是战神马尔斯转世，是力与美的完美结合。”Nuno舔着他带着薄汗的脖颈，“你到底是谁？是法老的将军吗？”

 

Laurent猛然清醒，对Nuno能够如此轻易的把他拉入情欲深渊这件事颇有些懊恼。他抓着罗马人的手臂拉开两人距离。

 

“如果我告诉你我的身份，你也许会有些惊讶。” Laurent转身又倒了杯水，递给Nuno。

 

Nuno只好强迫铠甲下的欲望冷静点，毕竟他对Laurent的身份真的非常好奇。

 

“我叫Laurent Ban，我是法老的私生子。” Laurent道。

 

Nuno一时有些无法消化这个新闻，“你是埃及的王子？可是在宴会上法老带着皇室欢迎我们，你并不在其中…”

 

“因为我只是一半皇族，所以并没有在正式场合欢迎贵宾的资格，只有在像今天这样的时刻，我才能派上一些用场。” Laurent的表情看不出有什么不同，他垂着眼睛，纤长的睫毛盖住了他的眼神。

 

Nuno自然而然的想到他的处境一定微妙而让人不舒服，而他同时也开始懊悔自己昨晚鲁莽的行动，他像是对待一个奴隶那样艹了埃及的王子，“昨晚……”

 

“昨晚只是我无聊时玩儿的一个游戏，将军。” Laurent姿态优美的耸耸肩，“那罗马宴会太无趣了，我只是在找点乐子。希望你不要放在心上，都过去了。”

 

在他说这些话的时候Nuno胃里一沉，他下意识的逼近一步，“可我不希望这只发生一次，在我还在埃及的日子里，我渴望你每天的陪伴。”

 

他离得太近了，他的眼神太过热切和真诚，灼热的呼吸拂过Laurent的嘴唇，让他为之颤栗。“我仍然是埃及的王子—半个王子—你不能命令我。” Laurent的声音低沉下来，他锁住Nuno的视线，眼看着那个男人离自己越来越近。

 

“我能，我是罗马公民，是征服者凯撒的代理人，你得照我说的做。”Nuno抓住高个男人的手臂，立刻被那滑腻的肌肤和柔韧的肌肉所俘虏，他必须得到他，无论如何。

 

“……照你说的做？就好像我是你征服的战利品吗？” Laurent微微眯起眼睛，一瞬间Nuno以为他生气了，但是这反而让他更加兴奋。

 

他贴上去，一条腿插入Laurent的双腿之间，惊喜的发现对方并非对自己没有感觉。那些过于单薄轻柔的衣料显然暴露了他的反应不是愤怒而是情欲。

 

“如果我选择视你为此的话。”Nuno带着一点顽童得逞的笑意，他忽然向后挤压Laurent，逼得他坐上了桌子的边缘。现在他能充分的挤进他双腿之间，感受那双矫健柔韧的大腿包围自己的感觉了。

 

Laurent勾起嘴角，现在Nuno确定他是在跟自己调情了，“我是不是该理解为，你可以对我做任何事，在你喜欢的任何时间、任何地点？”他的声音和语气，让Nuno想就在此时、这里，对他做一些特定的事情。很明显经过昨晚，他食髓知味，再不想放开手。

 

“是的，你该这样理解。”罗马人仰起头吻上了半个埃及王子。

 

（部分台词化用自《埃及艳后》）


End file.
